Our starry love
by HellaofaWerewolf
Summary: When they first met, Garfield and Courtney thought that they were perfect for each other and their relationship were written on the stars. But when it started to conflict with the League and some ghosts from their past started haunting them again, they will discover how strong their connection is, and how far they will go for each other.


Courtney tapped around her bed searching for the communicator, she felt asleep and didn't payed attention on where she had left it. Today, marks the second year of when her best friend, Supergirl, went to the future and didn't comeback; also, it's her eighteenth birthday. After some time counting after she left, she started feeling lonely on the tower. Heroes from her age usually joins other groups, like the titans or the young justice, but her and Kara were in the League. She found it under her pillow, breaking from her toughts, finally.

"Morning. What's all the noise about?"

"Stargirl" The gruff voice of Batman appeared through the communicator."Report to bridge."

' Awesome, even in my birthday i have to attend to Bat-grumpy.'

Then, she changed her Supernatural's pajamas and got dressed in her uniform. Before going, she checked herself on the mirror, and gave a little twirl; satisfied, she proceeded to walk to the command bridge. There, she saw a tall and slender male in black and green kevlar uniform that she never saw before, facing Batman and Nightwing, with his back to her.

'Wow, and who is this Mr. Nice Butt ? Wait, calm down; I don't know who is he. Hell, i didn't see his face yet.'Stargirl ponders to herself, but couldn't help but lick her lips and bite them.

Batman noticed the staring and scuffed at the unprofessionalism of Stargirl; in other side, Nightwing give a little smirk and touched Batman with his elbow.

" Miss Whitmore; if you already ended the staring, colud you introduce yourself to Mr. Logan." Batman said, snapping Stargirl's attention back.

The guy turned to her, making her eyes sparkle; Green skin, green hair and emerald eyes, while his body was very well built, but mostly, his face seemed made to agree Stargirl's taste. They shook each others hands while Batman started introducing the young man.

" Apex, ex-Changeling, is the newest League member after he was recognized for defeating the Brotherhood of evil, leading an improvised team of Titans a couple years ago. After some improvement, he was highly recommended by Nightwing. And you both are the onlies in your age, so Nightwing thinks it's a good idea if you started working together."

" Nice to meet you, cutie, i mean Star woman, i mean-"

'He thinks i'm cute' She thought and giggled." Well, i got nothing better to do. Mind if i take you to a tour over the watchtower?"

"Sure, let's go then." He followed her

"You need to stop trying to be the matchmaker. Relationships inside the team are distractions and can mean danger." Batman said

"C'mon, they are going to be perfect together, and just wait until i fit you in a relationship that doesn't mean danger."

"You and Alfred are hanging out too much."

/

" And here is the mess hall in case you are hungry." She explained while they entered the cafeteria." Mind if i ask why Apex?"

"Apex is the predator without predators. The alpha in the wild life, but i don't know if it's sounds too cocky. I think that sounds better than Changeling,… or Beast Boy."He said in a timid tone

" I guess that you are right." She giggled."So, are you liking the place so far?"

"Totally, dudette." He answered, now in a goofy tone.

'I could get used to him around me, maybe he is single.'Stargirl wondered."So, are your girlfriend joining too?"

"No. I mean, i don't have a girlfriend; the last time i told a girl that i like her… well, she betrayed me and almost destroyed the city."

Stargirl approached her hand to Apex's but removes as a little shock runned their bodies at physical contact, but she quickly grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry about that, i didn't mean bringing any painful memory back."

"It's alright. Let's keep this tour going, shall we?" Apex said

Stargirl, still holding his hand, started leading the way again." So let's go, we're almost at my favorite spot at this damn place, the observation deck!"

"We can make it faster." He stood still

Apex started transforming, gaining fur and claws. Now, in front of her eyes, He changed into a cheetah. But twice the size a normal cheetah would have. It looked like a horse for its bigness.

"Would you hop on, mon cheri?" The cheetah asked

Stargirl mounted on his back, feeling the heat from the big cat and hugged his back firmly. He started sprinting through the tower, avoiding hitting any League members as he could while maintaining the speed. She couldn't remeber where was the last time she had so much fun, and while he jumped avoiding some league members, she slipped a scream of joy when jumped over Green Arrow. When they arrived, he changed back into human and was carrying her on his back, with his hands grabing her tights. After realizing it, he left her standing again.

"Sorry about this."

"Don't worry, after all, you sure know how to entertain a lady."She giggled

Then, she led the way to the big window, opening the deck to the vast beauty of space; the stars and nebulas, all the planets and galaxies could be seen from there. She looked at his face and the look on his eyes. He never felt like that before, it was… amazing.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" She asked

Apex slipped his fingers on hers, holding her hand."Yeah, extremely beautiful." Now with his attention towards her face covered in the lights of the stars.

Then, her eyesight finded his. She saw the light on his face, increasing the beauty of his eyes. She was thinking about what did he meant with 'extremely beautiful', but something else was happening there. Now, both their hands were holding, while they could admire themselves.

"I can see that you are enjoying the Watch Tower." Someone broke the silence

With some blush, they took some distance while they wondered who ruined the moment. The person was a tall and strong man, with many mechanical parts instead of a normal body.

" Tin Man!" Apex started running to the person, who greeted him back.

"So now you are a League member, aren't you, Sprout head?" Cyborg said while grabing his head and messing with his hair.

" Hey, cut it out!"

"So, is this piece of grass bothering you?" He asked Stargirl

" Actually, she was giving a tour across the Tower." He said, placing his hand in her waist, making her blush.

"I can see it. A tour." He said sarcastically." Well, Romeo, Batman said that you are going to start the hardwork after this weekend, so enjoy yourself. But not too much..." He said" And Courtney, if you scratch the back of his ear, he will melt down." He finished and left the room

While a dead silence took place, they take back the tour but they couldn't help but keep thinking about that moment on the observation deck. When they reached the deck of the bedrooms, He asked about her name. So she removed her mask, showing her face to him.

" My name is Courtney Withmore, but you already heard it from Bats and Cyborg. And what about you 'Mr. Logan'?" She said, trying to sound like Batman.

" It's more beautiful when you say" He smirked." And my name is Garfield Mark Logan, and i can't get more human than this." He said with some irony.

She didn't mind to have a green boyfriend, but she could feel some sadness in his voice as he said that, but she didn't want to bring even more troublesome matters to the conversation.

"So… Do you have plans for tonight? You know, we can hang out a little if you don't mind..." He said while blushing.' Is he asking me on a date?' She wanted to jump and scream in joy but she contained herself."Of course, and it's my birthday today… we can make it to some city and have fun."

"Wait, your birthday… for real?"

"Yeah."

He then grabbed her elbows and started moving her around in excitement." So i'm going to give the best birthday ever. Meet me here as soon as you can. We got a day to rock!" He then made it to his room but he was carrying her staff with him.

"Hey"

"What?" He asked while she pointed to the staff

"Oh, sorry! This is yours." He said and, suddenly, give her a small peck on her lips." And i'll take this if you don't mind"

After he was gone, she entered her room and started jumping and screaming in joy, making some heroes to think if she was okay. Courtney coudn't wait but she was already having a special day.


End file.
